customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Endak 4
'Endak 4 '''is a Hero Factory team created for high tech missions. The crew was created as a Halloween-themed team. Biography The Endak 4 team was created in the Assembly Tower in 2008. It has three members, and a mission manager as well. They were sent on many missions, yet only one of them is highly told about in many places. This is the story: Lemus 2 Zombax Speices Mission Late September 2010, the crew was sent to an old metal house. There had been an original report of a strange being that looked like a hero near Lemus 2. One hero tried to help him - only to be killed. Now, Inside of the buildinhit, there were several reports similar to that. Plus, they weren't able to be clearly identified. While looking around, Noah and Julia find dissassembled remains of a strange being on the 2nd floor, which was later identified as one of the reported warriors. Strangely, it didn't look like any type of hero. They leave the peices and continue to move on through the halls of the building. Outside of the building, the rookie hero Tom was searching the borders of the area. Suddenly, he turned around to see one of the beings in front of him. Suddenly - the warrior jumped foward and onto Tom, revealing razor sharp teeth and cerated blades. Realizing the clash could end 'quickly', Tom took out a pair of Hero-Cuffs and quickly squirmed out of the creature's grip seconds after it had bitten him. He than ignored that fact and hauled the warrior into the back trunk of a Dropship. Piloting the ship is Jack Axler - Endak 4 mission manager. Axler then hovered off to Makuhero City. Meanwhile, in the building on the 3rd floor, Noah and Julia encountered a being similar to Tom's encounter that was lime green with black shades all over his armor. Julia brought out a Tazer Injector weapon and sent the warrior plummeting around sixty feet to the 2nd floor. Apparently, it had been killed. Suddenly - a door was blasted down by the exact same being spotted near Lemus 2. Most of all, it spoke, and grumbled to the two "Time...to..." than Noah clearly punched him across the face. Than he concluded his sentence by saying "...Die." Than, four more doors are shoved down, followed by more of the dangerous warriors emerging. Quickly, the heroes dove into a barren room, with the beings banging violently on the door. Noah than reported to Axler that they needed a lot of backup. Tom was beginning to enter the building to try to help - but he was suddenly attacked by three more of the beings. He took out a spear and killed one of them, destorying its head. Tom whirled around and threw the spear at another one of the warriors - causing it to slip ten feet off of the deck and onto the rock hard driveway. However, Tom felt triumphent and forgot about the last warrior. It pounced onto him, this time severely biting him, and the two began to clash. Up above on the 3rd floor, the door was about to be broken down - when Noah had a last option: They could jump about two-hundered feet to the street below, and they did - surviving the jump. They than regrouped with Tom - but it wasn't completely Tom. He had been transformed into one of the strange beings, and he was ready to kill his former allies. Noah grabbed a massive cloth from his backpack, and concealed it around him. Julia than tazed him. However, Tom tore off the cloth and tried again to slay his friends - yet Noahrealized it was hopeless, and was forced to take out a high voltage ray gun and zap Tom offline. He did so, and hero-cuffed him just to be sure he was captive. Noah than tried to communicate with Axler, only to realize that the Dropship he was in had crashlanded and both Jack and the warrior were killed. Suddenly - the creatures began to abscond from the building through the main entrance. At this point, there were around thirty of them, and forty at the most. The three heroes left and closed the massive gate - in which the warriors knocked down. Than, to conclude the battle, Julia and Noah pushed the gate back at the warriors, sending them hurtling alongside a massive gale of wind back inside the building. Everyone than left, and returned to Hero Factory the next day to sadly find out that Tom had been killed by Noah's jolt. However, the medic-bot said that it mostly wasn't Noah's fault. In the end, the Hero Factory Head Command station decided that all of the warriors need to be demolished, so a fleet of five Dropships released dynamite down to the building, destorying it and it's mysterious inhabits. Tritiogi Victims Mission The Endak 4 team later had a mission late September 2010. It was to investigate the malfunctions of nearly fifty robot workers at a massive oil base. Noah and Julia return from their latest mission, accompanied by Alpha Heroes James Racer and Sam Flicker, and they also have a new mission manager: Robert Barton (He’s the only team member at Makuhero City at the moment). They’re wearing heavy armored toxic resistant suits. When they got to the site, they noticed that all of the robots there were destroyed at the same time by an unknown powerful being. Suddenly, part of the roof is ripped off and Julia’s suit is torn by several massive claws. James said that he thinks that the being is able to fly, yet is better at running great distances. The four heroes headed back outside to try to find the fearsome villain – Yet they encounter a black and silver villain covered in sharp spines, along with a very thin body. Noah took out his weapon and got ready to jolt it – but the speedy warrior retreated into a drainage pipe. As the crew approached the tube, from behind them, a robot came out of another one. He said his name’s ‘Clinton Cutter’, and that he was attacked by the warrior to, one with massive orange wings and a massive head. James and Sam investigate the robot just to make sure he truly is what he says, and Noah and Julia communicate with Robert, asking him to look up the names of the robots that were at the site during the attack. Robert sent an image of the ''real ''Clinton Cutter, and Noah and Julia call for backup. Sam told James that he would need a sample of his armor, and he was about to slice off a small piece – when suddenly, Clinton rapidly changed from a robot to an evil villain named "Tritogi". Viciously and gruesomely, he killed James and Sam. Julia recieved a transmission, stating that backup will not arrive soon enough. Than, they see Sam walking over, now taller with larger arms and legs, and a unique yet sinister-looking mask. He had been revived into a new, evil being. Quickly, Noah weilded a pair of Hero-Cuffs and he arrested his ally, seconds before he could reveal a set of sharp claws. Julia went off to find Tritogi, and Noah went off to find James (Noah was predicting that James was obviously mutated alongside Sam). Suddenly - Noah encountered the same thin, spiky villain from before, and he clashed with it. He than cuffed him as well, and was than attacked by the mutated James. He cuffed him, to, and Julia flew over with a Dropship. Noah loaded up the three warriors in the back hull, and they set off. Suddenly, they were attacked again by Tritogi, and Noah bravely jumped out of the Dropship's cockpit and began to fight the villain. At one point, he readied his pulse shooter, and shot the villain to the near-edge of the craft. Seeing his chance, Noah came over and lay his foot on him, and after that, he cuffed him. The team than reported to Robert that the mission was fulfilled, and he said that there's a lot of people at the landing deck to congrat them. Noah and Julia yet again escaped alive, with four villainous captives. Overlord Quetacta Resurrection Mission The Endak 4 team later had a third recorded mission, with an informant named David Tadis and a murder case expert Mike Nelly. The four of them were investigating a symbol that meant the term ''Resurrection ''in an ancient Hero Factory language. David manages to track down and contact two beings (of whom weren't actually recognized as villains), one of wich is named ''Martoz. ''They tell him to meet at a planet with a single small city called Prodas 16. Once the four of them got there - Tadis suddenly turned against the team and says that he is picking up an energy reading that's too big to be made contact with. David Tadis leaves while the other three head towards a giant apartment building called 'Saker Stauto'. The trio split up and began to look around. Mike suddenly heard screaming coming from upstairs, so he went down a hall labeled '3A - 126' and suddenly found a giant nest made out of an unknown substance. Mike than found the corpse of David - and he was missing his Hero Core! Mike began to run back downstairs... but was violently attacked by a giant, black and golden being. Meanwhile, Noah and Julia discover the awkward sight of around ten or fifteen robotic beings that were wearing strange masks that resembled the symbol they had seen before. Noah and Julia asked one of them what they were doing, and a green hero said that they were on a resurrection mission. The 2 heroes reveal their weaponry - but suddenly see Mike Nelly being brought over by two warriors, and another warrior in front of them was bringing out a curved blade. Before they were able to react, the massive villainous being appeared from around the corner and shouted ''"Scardo!", followed by him slamming the bottom of his mace on the ground - mysteriously causing all of the other beings there to be killed quickly by what appeared to be a silent and invincible sonic boom. Julia and Noah quickly began to scour for Nelly and, hopefully, they will also find Martoz's body whether or not he's still alive. After several seconds, they uncover his deceased corpse and they than Mike's body - with a missing Hero Core just like David's undiscovered one. Suddenly, they begin to hear unidentifyable words being said from around the corner - and the two heroes see a massive black wing emerge from the other side. Quickly, they begin to fire their weapons at the creature - but it seems to be impossible to shoot. Julia even threw her dagger at the being, but missed - and the dagger was crushed by a massive clawed foot. They than ran to find cover. Julia took out her last tool/weapon that they had available for new use: a high-tech narrow vision beam-shooter. Julia found the creature with the side lenses and fired a plasma beam... but the being didn't seem to notice. Noah than had the idea of trying to lead the'' overlord ''to a nearby crevice on their current floor. Their was a giant unstable net there that could hopefully contain the being, and his weight could cause it to plummet many stories down. Noah puck up one of the dead robotic bodies and hold it up in front of him as he walk back towards the net. The creature than began to emerge, and he quickly ran foward and tossed the body into the net. It held its weight, and the two dove for cover behind a wall. As they peak over, they see a giant monstrous being with a towering body, heavily armored legs and around seven snake-like heads covered in jagged spikes. The being also had colassal wings covered in feathers. He weilded a mace as well with an ancient symbol near the top of it. Julia tossed out her single energized boomerang at the creature, causing it to fall into the net and plummet with it as well. The two had seemingly accomplished their mission. As they walked outside, they begin to hear a strange rattling noise. They looked behind themselves to horrificly see the being spring through the roof of the tallest tower on the planet, and it began to lurch towards the small city. Noah and Julia than ordered a full-scaled evacuation of the planet. Five minutes later, all 267 pedestrians, robots and heroes throughout the planet evacuated on a total of twenty Dropships, including Noah and Julia themselves. ''The only current surviving members of the Endak 4 team are Noah Connor, Julia Tech and mission manager Robert Barton. Noah and Julia escaped from their latest mission with only minor injuries. It has been confirmed that Martoz had been responsible for all of the murders. '' 2012 Missions The Endak 4 team had been upgraded into 2.0 Heroes in December 2010 - but never recieved any 3.0 upgrade during it's release in August 2011. The Heroes are scheduled to go on more Halloween-themed missions in October 2012, with the return of Noah Connor, Julia Tech and Robert Barton. They will also have several new members. Currently, there are confirmed to be at least four new team members - two of whom are named Jack Punkin and Chase Lectro. One of the other Heroes will be a red and green 4.0 Hero, due to the dangerous theme of the mission. Current Members *Noah Connor (Team Leader) *Julia Tech *Robert Barton (New Mission Manager) *Jack Punkin *Chase Lectro Former/Deceased Members *Tom Noble (Deceased) *Jack Axler (Former Mission Manager, Deceased) *James Racer (Formerly, now a Villain) *Sam Flicker (Formerly, now a Villain) *David Tadis (Deceased) *Mike Nelly (Deceased) Trivia * The title of their first most recognized mission is nicknamed Mission: Mutation * The warriors that attacked the team are actually that of Zombax's speices. * Out of Endak 4's nine crewmembers, only three are still alive. This is the first team, with the acception of added members, to have the most slain comrades. Category:Starscream7 Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Teams Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Teams